Cry
by Ahrlaedrin
Summary: Yagami Raito never cries, he never cries- but it was too much, too much- way too much as L died with a smile.
1. Chapter 1

_**Cry**_

_**Summary: Yagami Raito never cries, he never cries- but it was too much, too much- way too much as L died with a smile.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.<br>AN: I wanted to reenact this scene imagining what Raito would do if he realized, too late, that L was his actual friend ever? Enjoy.**_

_**-Line Break-**_

He didn't understand.

Somewhere along the way, L had become someone dear.

His first friend…

He didn't understand.

_Yagami-kun is the first friend I've ever had_

Raito didn't understand how he could fall for the very same trap he tried to bait L into.

_I must confess_

He tried to banish the thoughts away, trying to keep his mask up as he looked at his _friend's (Enemyenemyenemyenemy friend) _fading eyes, the betrayal evident.

The hate evident.

The loss… evident.

But what was worse was the gentle acceptance.

_Yagami-kun is the first friend I've ever had_

He didn't want it, and he tried to keep his smirking attire up – but it didn't work.

L was dying.

That broke something in him.

L was dying.  
>L was dying.<br>L was dying because of him.  
>L was dying.<p>

His mask broke, his eyes began to water and something that hadn't happen in so long occurred-

He cried.

He honest to graciously cried.

His tears fell down upon L's face- struggle and shock shown there as L tried to fight the painful feeling.

But it was of no use.

No one could escape the heart attack of a Death Note.

He didn't scream to the Gods- no.

He screamed at L to live in both English and Japanese, screaming and shaking his body as his tears continued to cascade.

'_You were my friend too.'_

It was with a smile that L died as if reading his thoughts, his eyes closed peacefully as his grip on Raito's elbow died.

It was with a smile.

It was with a smile that he died due to the fault of his first ever friend.

_Sayonara._

_**Owari**_

_**Extra from God's Eye (Death Note Doujinshi):  
>- Should the Death Note fail to work, the Death Note will lose power momentarily and the person will not die of a heart attack but instead lose all memories of their life.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cry**_

_**Author's Note: This can be considered a prequel/explanation to Trifle, my other death note story.  
><strong>_

It was horrible as he stood over L's tombstone; his name not even on it as Raito just continued to shake and tremble with a terrible feeling of regret.

He thought he was going to die from the guilt himself.

However, he heard a voice; a voice that sounded like his own hissing in his own ear; _Yagami Raito is already dead, there is only Kira._

And he realized that that voice was right.

L was the last semblance of humanity that Raito had that actually made him remember who he was.

He was focused solely on L's death because he wanted to lose this humanity- he wanted to become what Ryuuku was.

A god of _Death_.

It was no longer about justice, Raito realized, but more it was about how further in he could sink into insanity.

He fell down upon his knees, screaming words of hate as L's grave as he continued to scream and shriek, finally falling on his elbows as bellowing laughter left his lips.

He ran- he ran away when he realized that he was in a public area- his body straining to run as he tried to fight back a painful sting.

God does not cry.

God has no emotions.

Kira is God.

Raito was just a nuisance that had to be disposed of.

And what that, he ran and ran and ran until he could no longer run and he collapsed in front of his own house, shaking, crying and bellowing as Kira let him endorse in being human for the final time.

He is God.

And God is vengeful…

But even God can have mercy sometimes.

And that is what Kira is proving.

…

Obsidian eyes opened up widely, hands pressing against wood as he pounded and pressed against it, yelling for help- but no one could hear him.

He finally broke the wood, and began to dig his way out as dirt began to cascade him.

He dug, and dug, until the dirt finally collapsed and the black haired man bolted up and out- running in fear as he realized that he was in a cemetery.

He leaned against a tombstone, sobs of terror leaving his lips as he tried to focus himself.

However, he could only feel pain; just endless amounts of pain.

He didn't hear the sounds of a man calling out to him as he collapsed and fell to his sides, hoping that he will actually die.

However, his prayers weren't with him… were they?

Through frantic panic, the man finally called up the ambulance and everything went according to how the man wanted it to happen; and he was in the hospital, on a hospital bed and being tended to by the man himself and other doctors seeing as the man was actually a dark going to visit his dead wife.

God must have been watching over this man…

_**Owari  
>Extra from God's Eye (Doujinshi):<br>Should the Death Note fail to work, then the person will instead have amnesia instead of dying and the memory will only be returned upon contact with a Death Note.**_


End file.
